


【鹅戈】我在未来等你

by sweetieeee



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee
Summary: 命运是有无数不同的路口的。他们两个的命运曾经在这小段路上重合。而紧接着他们必须要走向不同的岔路口，然后各自走上属于自己的一段全新的路。而现在，他们的命运之路再度重合了。
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 7





	【鹅戈】我在未来等你

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻暗示预警

/

Oswald念高中的时候曾经有过一个男朋友。

一个各方面都十足优秀的那种男朋友。Jim Gordon。他经常会听到别人对Jim的夸赞，而Oswald只是安静的听，脸上带着完全不加掩饰并且越来越灿烂的笑容。然后在放学之后的体育馆旁边路灯的阴影里和Jim高调的接吻。

就像每一个在谈恋爱的小孩一样，拼命的炫耀：Hey！看到这个男人了吗？他是我的男朋友！我的！

Jim不喜欢在公开的场合里发生类似接吻这样亲密的举动。但是对方偏偏是Oswald，是会在被Jim言语拒绝了无数次之后依然仿佛从未被拒绝过一样热情的Oswald。于是每一次的拒绝都等同于无效，或许他从来就没有真的拒绝过。

毕竟他们的恋爱关系最初就起于一个公开场合之中无法控制的亲吻。

而且是Jim主动的。

Jim是在念二年级的时候转入这所学校的。他刚进入这所学校没多久，他的同学告诉了他一个潜规则，“如果你想在这里好好地待下去，别惹到企鹅。”

Jim咬着口中的汉堡，含糊不清的问了一句，“学校里还有养企鹅吗？”

他好像只在东门的动物救助中心里看到了几只小狗。那是几个非常可爱的小家伙，它们很热情又很友好的趴在他身上撒娇。救助站里的医生姐姐告诉了他那几只小狗的名字。于是他第二天便买了很多营养丰富的狗粮送给了那些小家伙。

“不是真的企鹅。”同学解释道，“是Oswald Cobblepot。”

说完之后，他指了指餐厅不远处坐着的一个小个子男生，“喏。就是他！他左手边那个小胖子叫Butch，他右手边的小光头是Victor。他们是他最好的朋友，或者下属，或者随便什么，这不重要。总之，不要惹到他们。”

Jim顺着同学的目光瞥了一眼Oswald的方向，然后一瞬间理解了为什么他会有企鹅的称号。

不管是那纤细坚挺而又微微勾起的鼻梁，还是那双深邃的眼睛，甚至就连额前细碎的刘海，都像极了某种生活在南极的小动物。

面前的小个子男孩和真实的企鹅的形象渐渐重合，Jim没忍住笑了出来。

挺可爱的。Jim想。

于是Oswald听到笑声之后顺着声音的方向转过头，就看到一个没见过的男孩正在对他笑。男孩的眼睛形状是有点微微下垂的，像一只可爱的大狗狗。而现在那双眼睛里含着笑意看着他……Oswald一瞬间觉得自己体验了一把只存在于电影之中的一见钟情。

“新来的那小子。他在笑你。”Victor凑到Oswald耳边，意有所指的轻声道，“要不要我去和他谈一谈？”

“不。不用。”Oswald的声音里满满的都是开心。他开心的摇了摇头，然后装作什么都没有发生过的样子，低下头开心的继续解决着面前的午餐。

Butch发出了短促的笑声。

Victor用写满了疑惑的眼神若有所思的盯了Oswald几秒。

/

Jim对Oswald说的第一句话是，“同学，你是不是忘记带学生证了？”

新学期刚开始，班里选出了新的班级委员。而事实上根本不会有学生愿意主动参选班委，没有人喜欢给自己身上揽事。

于是每个学期都总会有一个倒霉蛋被老师选中当班长。而这次被选中的就是刚转来没几天的Jim。

完全不懂规则的Jim一脸茫然的站起来，在大家同情的视线之中继续一脸茫然的开口，“谢谢你们的信任。”

于是Jim的校园生活中多了很多学生工作。其中的一项便是，检查自己班的学生有没有遵守校规校纪。

而被他拦住的这个男孩却好像完全没有听懂他在说什么一样只是愣愣的看着他。

Jim再次重复道，“同学，你是不是忘记带学生证了？就是那个铭牌。挂在胸口的那个。要求每个学生都得带……”

“Oswald。”对方打断了他，然后他露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“我的名字是Oswald。”

事实上Oswald不知道自己的脸有没有变红，他只是觉得脸有些烫。他抬头看着比自己高了半个头的男生，眼睛亮晶晶的。

一时之间教室里所有的学生都向他们的方向看了过来。

“哦。”Jim这才想起来好像之前有人告诉过他这个名字来着，说什么不要惹这个人。但是他违反了校规校纪，于是Jim继续道，“Oswald，你是不是忘记带学生证了？”

教室里的同学们都屏住了呼吸。

大家仿佛已经看到Victor和Jim打在一起的画面了。事实上，Victor已经开始转动胳膊活动肘关节了。

然后，大家听到Oswald微笑着说，“是的。我忘记了。我很抱歉，亲爱的Jim。我可以叫你Jim吗？”

“可以。”Jim点了点头。

“太感谢你了。”Oswald说完之后转头对身边人道，“Butch。”

Butch从包里翻了半天终于找出了那个Oswald从入学的时候拿到手之后，就再没带过的学生卡。然后大家目瞪口呆的看着Oswald接过它，将它带在了胸口。

当然，最目瞪口呆的还是活动肘关节刚活动到一半，却发现自己已经没机会发挥的Victor。

“现在可以了吗？”Oswald微笑着问道。

“可以。下次别再忘了。”Jim让开了路，然后他的目光担心又迷惑的落在了Victor身上，“呃，你的胳膊还好吗？你一直在转动它。需要帮忙吗？”

“不需要。”Victor摇了摇头，咬牙道，“我只是有点抽筋。”

Oswald已经走了几步，却又突然回过了头。仿佛他终于做出什么现在必须说不然就永远说不出去的决定一样，“Jim！”

他咬着嘴唇，声音里带着显而易见的紧张，“……中午可以一起吃饭吗？”

“当然可以。”Jim点了点头。他看到Oswald在听到自己答应的一瞬间便露出了一个灿烂到极致的笑容，于是他也回了他一个温暖的微笑。

他想，这个男孩根本不像传闻里讲的那么坏。

他想，Oswald是个很可爱的人。

/

如果说这次的学生卡事件让同学们觉得Oswald一定是中彩票了。所以心情才会这么好，好到居然乖乖听Jim Gordon的话带学生卡。那么接下来发生的事情，只会让大家觉得Oswald一定是疯了。

因为一个人不可能每天都在中彩票。

Oswald变成了一个从不逃课，每天按时完成作业，对学校教授彬彬有礼，对同学们和谐友好的五好少年。

当Oswald罩着的低年级小混混来给Oswald交保护费的时候，发现Oswald在和Butch居然在研究高等数学。Oswald对着一张白纸写写画画，时不时的跟身边打瞌睡的Butch说一些类似于“牛顿-莱布尼兹公式”之类的让人怀疑世界的真实性的话语。

这奇异的景象吓得小学弟悄悄把钱放下就跑了。

同样备受折磨的还有Victor。他不明白为什么自己要跟着Oswald一起学习并记忆人体解剖图。好吧，他现在大概了解了，让Oswald仿佛脱胎换骨一样改变的是那个叫Jim Gordon的转校生。但是凭什么他Victor也得跟着改变啊？难不成他以后打人前还得先在心里背诵一下人体解剖图，判断一下打断对方哪根肋骨更疼吗？

最让大家无法相信的，是Oswald开始喜欢去操场了。

Oswald由于脚受过伤的原因，无法进行剧烈的运动。而且他本人也不怎么喜欢运动。所以他一直都是绝对不会出现在操场的。

但是现在，他总是时不时的就去操场里坐着。同学们最开始摸不透Oswald是怎么判断要不要去操场的。直到后来，某一天，一个女孩在篮球比赛散场后看到Jim抱着球走去和站在篮球场一边的Oswald讲话的时候，突然之间意识到了关键性因素。

Oswald来的每一次都是Jim Gordon在的比赛。

她看到Oswald在仰头看着Jim，然后他伸手将一瓶水递给了他。Jim接过来喝了几口，然后他似乎说了点什么，于是Oswald笑了。

然后他们两个一起离开了操场。

于是第二天，这个规律就已经满校皆知了。而且大家传的还是一个加工版的传言：Oswald Cobblepot喜欢Jim Gordon。

这个传言自然也传到了两个当事人的耳朵里。

而令人意外的是，两个当事人在听到这个传言的时候谁都没有否认。相反的，甚至还都心情很好的微笑了一下。

/

“他们说你喜欢我。”

后来的一个午餐时间，Jim有意的提了一下这句传言。这是一个试探。他想要知道Oswald的心里对他们之间的关系是怎么界定的。

Jim喜欢Oswald吗？他当然喜欢他。

他喜欢他不是因为Oswald刻意营造出来的好学生的样子。即使这个男孩以为自己表演的很好，但是Jim一眼就能看破Oswald的谎言。怎么可能会有一个从小到大都认真念书的高中生不知道什么是导数？而且更别提周围人关于他的各种魔幻传言。

但是他从来没有戳破过他。他知道Oswald的所有转变都是因为他。事实上……他喜欢这种感觉。这让他觉得自己是被重视的，自己是被喜欢的。

被喜欢的。

只要想到这个词，他就觉得心里暖暖的。

Oswald会喜欢他吗？

面前原本正在兴高采烈的往嘴里塞烤豆子的男孩在听到自己的话的一瞬间，手上的动作僵在了原地。

Jim一时之间有点慌张。他原本就不是很确定Oswald是怎么界定自己的。好朋友，还是男朋友。他对自己好，但是或许那什么都不代表。

毕竟他了解Oswald，即使这个男孩从没在他面前表现过自己的脆弱。但是他知道Oswald是一个过分敏感又感情极度丰富的人。并且他知道Oswald和他一样，是一个忠于自己的原则的人。他知道他一切最本质的特性。

他对自己好或许并不代表其他层面的意义。或许那就只是单纯的友情，Oswald需要一个真正的朋友。

于是Jim笑了一下试图缓解现在过于安静的气氛，“那只是，一些传言。”

“不是传言！”Oswald猛然抬起头。他脸上有些茫然无措，仿佛他还没准备要说这些却意外被人捅破秘密的那种茫然无措。他咬着嘴唇，手上的叉子无意识的折磨着盘子之中的烤香肠。然后他紧紧的盯着Jim的眼睛讲完了后半句话，“我真的喜欢你。”

他深呼吸了一下，一口气的把自己一直以来想要讲的话全部讲了出来，“听着，Jim Gordon。我从见到你第一天的时候就喜欢你。就是在这间餐厅。你坐在我左前方和我相隔两个桌子的位置上。你在对我笑。哦天呐，你笑起来真的像一只可爱的小狗……你绝对不知道这一点。我从那个时候就开始喜欢你了，但是我不知道该怎么和你交谈。直到你拦住了我，问我为什么没有带学生证。这些你都不知道的对吧。你不知道在你对我讲第一句话之前我就已经开始喜欢你了……”

“所以那些传言根本不是传言。”Oswald一字一句的说，“它们是真相。”

这次，愣住的换成了Jim。

Oswald一口气说完之后却仿佛突然失去了力气一样。刚刚直接想到什么就讲什么，快速到没有时间紧张。但是现在全部讲完了，心脏之中涌现出来的强烈的紧张感几乎要瞬间将他吞噬掉。他几乎是立刻便把餐盘往前一推，然后站起身就快速离开了餐厅。

“Oswald！”Jim回过神来，连忙站起来喊他。然而注意到Oswald并没有停下身影的时候，他立刻伸手端起了两个人的餐盘，快速的跑到送餐点将餐盘中剩下的食物倒掉之后才追了出去。

Oswald其实并没有想跑。他就是觉得室内强烈的压力简直让他无法呼吸了，所以想出来呼吸一下新鲜空气再回去。

他还没跟他的Jim把话说清呢，他怎么可能就这样走掉。

Jim走出去的时候，就看到Oswald正坐在餐厅侧面的台阶上用力的呼吸着。

他松了口气，走到了Oswald身边，然后坐了下来。

“Jim？”Oswald转头看他，有些懊悔的叹了口气，“抱歉。我是不是吓到你了？但是我刚刚说的话确实都是真实的……”

他话还没讲完，就感到自己的双唇被吻住了。

面前是他的男孩放大的脸，他呆愣的看着Jim，感受着对方在他唇上毫无技巧的啃咬。他后知后觉的开始试探着回应，两个人都在着迷的感受着对方的气息，用尽全力的在对方的身上留下属于自己的气息。

于是两个吻技糟糕的高中生很快就因为无法呼吸而被迫结束了这个激烈的过分的亲吻。

“感觉怎样？”两个人依然维持着时不时的咬着对方嘴唇的动作，Jim压在他唇上问道。

“烤豆子的味道。”Oswald快速的眨着眼睛，诚实的回答。

Jim一瞬间笑了出来。他伸手抱住了面前的男孩，或者现在他们可以称呼彼此为男朋友。他趴在Oswald肩膀上，轻声道，“我喜欢你，Oswald。”

他再次重复了一遍，“我喜欢你，Oswald。”

Oswald抿了抿嘴唇，随即他也用力的回抱住了Jim，用超级欣喜的声音讲道，“我也喜欢你。Jim。”

/

他们的第一次发生在拥挤狭窄的学生宿舍里。

炎热的夏天，拥挤的单人床，一个会发出很大的噪音的电风扇，还有因为气温太高已经被晒得温热的碳酸饮料。

而最炽热的，是此刻两个人的体温。

他们在床上翻滚着，亲吻着，紧紧的拥抱着彼此，身上的汗水逐渐让身下的棉布床单变得黏腻，但是那并不能阻止这两个初尝禁果的男孩。

Oswald自告奋勇的来做上面的那个。他说他有特意为了今天研究学习了很多的爱情动作片视频资料。

“放心吧Jim。Baby。”他信誓旦旦的保证道，“我绝对会让你非常舒服的。你只要躺着享受就好。”

然后他一边撕开润滑剂和安全套的塑料包装袋，一边翻开了床边扔着的一个笔记本。

“你在看片的时候，还专门做了笔记？”Jim诧异的问道。

“当然。”Oswald将笔记本递给Jim，“我做的准备非常充足呢。”

笔记本上写着的不只是看片子看到的，还有很多是Oswald特意查到的科学资料。从前戏开始，一直到该如何润滑和扩张不会伤害到对方，再到怎样能让对方感受到最大的快乐，还有最后一步，事后该怎么清理。全都记录的清清楚楚，甚至还把重点用不同颜色的笔勾画了出来。

“你真的会按照这上面写的这样严格的上我吗？”Jim越看越觉得那份笔记很好玩，好奇的看向了Oswald。

“你想要吗？”Oswald再度和Jim在床上拥吻着滚到一起，手上却已经开始严格执行笔记本上的第一步了，“放松，Jimmy。”

……

“天呐——Jim。”Oswald在感受到身下男朋友紧致的肠道的包裹的一瞬间就因为这过度的快感本能的喊出了声，“你太棒了。天呐，你不知道你有多棒。”

“如果你不想把整层楼的人都引过来听我们做爱的话……”Jim的声音因为Oswald的一个毫无章法的冲撞停顿了一下，然后才继续讲完道，“建议你限制一下你的音量。”

“啊。”Oswald现在才意识到自己刚刚的声音确实太大了。他连忙咬住了嘴唇，“我不是故意的。只是……你简直太棒了Jim。”

而Jim现在的感受却不怎么好。

虽然Oswald确实是一步一步的严格按照他的笔记进行的。润滑和扩张都做到了完美，Oswald很怕他受伤，他们甚至用掉了整整一管的润滑剂。但是身体里异物感和不适应感依然算不上好受。

Oswald在简直要把他吞噬的陌生又强烈到极致的快感之中跟着本能动了几下，来自他最爱的男朋友的紧致而又柔软的肠道的触感简直美好的难以想象。

然后他突然之间意识到他应该按照笔记本上的来。因为他保证过要给Jim一个绝对完美的性爱。

但是他现在却被过度的快感搞得头脑空空，完全想不起来笔记本上都写了什么。

Jim也在那几下毫无章法的冲撞之中感到了一丝不一样的感觉。仿佛最初内壁被撑开的肿胀和不适感逐渐被某种酥麻所取代，虽然现在还只有一点点，但是他必须承认这种感觉非常棒。他甚至不自觉的因为那陌生的快感而轻喘出声。

然后，Oswald停下来了。

就在这个让Jim不上不下，说难受又有一阵隐约的快感折磨着他，说快乐却又更多的都得不到的空虚在折磨他，总之就在这个让他不上不下的关键时期，Oswald停下来了。

事实上Oswald停下来他自己也不好受，他强忍着自己来自本能的冲动伸手想去拿刚刚被随手扔到床头的那个笔记本。

“你在做什么？”Jim崩溃的问他。

“笔记本！我现在什么都想不起来，我需要它！”

Jim一脸无语的白了他一眼：“……”

Oswald距离那个笔记本太远了，他努力伸长了胳膊也没能够到，于是他开口道，“Jim，帮我拿过它好吗？”

Jim伸手拿起了那个笔记本，然而却没有递给Oswald，而是直接扔到了房间里距离他们最远的角落。

在Oswald一脸意外的表情之中，Jim忍无可忍道，“别管那个该死的笔记本了好吗？”

“就只是，”Jim凑近去和Oswald接吻，轻声道，“对我做你想做的任何事情。”

再好的教学，也比不上两个相爱的人的身体本能。不知什么时候开始，所以的不适感都已经被极致的强烈的快感所取代。两个人压抑的喘息着，激烈的拥吻着，床单在身下被揉成了一团但是两个人浑然不觉。

Oswald一边追随着本能继续着身下的动作，一边伸出一只手安慰着Jim胯下早已完全勃起的性器。被前后传来的快感共同刺激的Jim很快便到了高潮，随着乳白色的精液射在Oswald的手上的同时，肠道也跟着不自觉的收缩。突然的剧烈刺激让本来就处于极度兴奋的边缘的Oswald也射了出来。

Oswald将安全套摘下来扔进了垃圾桶，然后去卫生间随便洗了洗手，便回来又挤在了Jim身边，找了个舒服的姿势窝在他怀里。

精疲力竭的两个人在这个炎热的夏天享受着彼此炽热的体温。Oswald时不时的会像一只小动物一样探出脑袋去感受一下风扇周围唯一的清凉。虽然说风扇附近的风也是热风，但是至少有风了。

在第五次从Jim身后探出脑袋感受那半秒钟的清凉的时候，Oswald突然之间意识到了一个很重要的问题。他坐起了身子，伸手推了推Jim，“喂，我们交换一下位置吧。你把风扇的风全都挡住了！”

“你很热吗？”Jim抬头看他。

Oswald一脸你智障吗表情，“当然啊，难道你不热吗？哦对，你在吹着电风扇，你当然不热。”

Oswald话还没讲完，就被Jim给拽倒在了床上。他还没来得及反应，转身就被Jim给压在了身前。

两个人再次亲吻在了一起。

然后Jim问他，“那现在呢？还热吗？”

Oswald白了他一眼，“超级热的好吗？比刚刚更热了！快点从我身上起来，你现在简直就是一个会自体发热的大火炉。”

“那这样呢？”Jim笑着问他，收紧了双臂将Oswald紧紧的抱在了怀里。

Oswald露出一个微笑，反客为主的将自己也缠到了Jim身上。毕竟他知道，他自己也是一个会发热的大火炉。

不就是互相折磨吗？谁怕谁啊。

很快，两个热到极致的人不约而同的松开了彼此，分别滚到了床的两边。

Oswald一个人占据了有风扇的这一侧，他的右腿还搭在Jim的大腿上。他喜欢这种感觉，此刻的满足感和幸福感简直要将他淹没。

Oswald幸福的闭上了眼睛。没几分钟，困意便立刻袭来。他打了个哈欠，刚想放纵自己睡过去，就被人吻醒了。他听到他男朋友在耳边问他，“这么急着睡觉吗？不再来一次？”

Oswald睁开眼睛，他真的很想再来一次，但是他还需要再休息一下才能有力气。

“这么累的吗？”Jim有些疑惑。

“当然。我现在腰还是酸软的……欸？”Oswald似乎想到了什么，立刻精神的坐直了身子，“再做一次！这次你在上面，怎么样？”

“现在不累了？”Jim挑眉看他。

“我想感受一下嘛。在不同的位置做爱是什么感觉。”Oswald一边说着一边搂住Jim的脖子亲吻他，同时将床边还没开封的安全套和另一管全新的润滑剂塞进了Jim手里。

“你准备了这么多？”Jim拉开床边的抽屉，在看到里面满满的一抽屉各类用品之后小小的哇呜了一声。

“当然。”Oswald笑得非常灿烂，“我们可是还有非常长的一夜呢。而且以后我们还会有很多很多夜。”

“恩。”Jim轻声附和道，“很多很多夜。”

/

Oswald脚上的伤每到阴雨天就会发作疼痛。他习惯了自己忍耐，一方面是因为不愿意让妈妈担心，另一方面是因为，除了妈妈之外，他一直都没有遇到下一个能够让他全心信任的人。

直到，他遇到了Jim。

当宿舍门被人推开的时候，Oswald看到Jim的一瞬间愣了愣，“你今天不是在参加物理竞赛吗？我以为你完事之后会直接回家。”

毕竟竞赛地点距离Jim他家比回学校要近多了。而且未来两天还是周末。

“但是显然，某个小朋友需要我。”Jim声音里含着笑意。他脱掉了身上沾着雨水的外套，洗过手之后便坐在了Oswald身边，弯下腰将Oswald的受伤的那条腿放在了自己的腿上，一边微微用力的帮他按摩着，一边问道，“今天痛得严重吗？”

“还好。”Oswald回答，“今天雨不大，我不严重的。”

“那就好。”Jim说着，手上的动作却没有停，依然继续帮Oswald按摩着受伤的肌肉。

空气安静了几分钟。

“……Jim。”Oswald突然开口道，“其实我不是你认识的那样。我是说，在我认识你之前，其实我不是这样的。”

他憋着这番话已经很久了。而这让他自责。他觉得他欺骗了jim，但是他又一直不知道该怎么开口。

Jim有点疑惑的转头看他。

“……其实我从来都没有带过学生卡，我也不去学高等数学。”Oswald解释，“在遇到你之前。你认识的那个遵守校规校纪认真写作业的我其实不是我。”

“有什么关系吗？”Jim打断了他，“但是这样的你才是真实的你不是吗？”

“欸？”Oswald立刻否认，“不。Jim。那不是真实的我，我不喜欢带学生卡和写高等数学。”

Jim有些头痛，“重点不是学生卡和高等数学。Oswald。”

他停顿了几秒，“重点是我能感受到你是一个好人，Oswald。那些转变，其实都是你示好的方式对吗？比如带上学生卡。我能感受到。”

Oswald想说其实不是……好吧，至少第一次Jim跟他说话的时候，他稀里糊涂的带上了那张学生卡其实只是因为他当时脑子发懵，一片空白，满脑子都是Jim在跟我讲话，哦他声音真好听，他长得真好看。

等等，他跟我说什么来着？哦对，学生卡。我得带上学生卡。

别说Jim只是让他带一张学生卡。就算Jim让他去摘星星，他也会立刻开始造梯子。

总而言之，他就是没有办法拒绝Jim Gordon。

不过现在说当时自己的脑子里究竟在想些什么蠢事，显然有点太煞风景了。于是Oswald什么都没说。

“我了解你。Oswald。”Jim的脸上有些不自然的发红。他还是第一次对Oswald亲口讲这些话，“我们是同一类人。”

“你从来不做任何会违背你原则的事情。你有自己的一套制度和体系。虽然很多事情上我们大概不能形成共识，但是我知道我们会互相理解的。现在是这样，未来也是这样。”

“Oswald，我爱的一直是你最本质最真实的东西。永远不会改变的特质。”

Jim转过头，就看到Oswald正在慌张的拿手想要掩盖住脸上不自觉涌出的眼泪。

他伸手拉下Oswald抬起的胳膊，然后凑近去亲吻Oswald脸上的泪水，“你可以信任我。”

“我一直信任你。Jim Gordon。”Oswald轻声回答。他伸手紧紧的抱住了自己的男朋友。

/

他们的关系一直维持到了高中毕业。

毕业前的最后几天，他们两个腻在宿舍里没日没夜的做爱。

命运是有无数不同的路口的。

他们两个的命运曾经在这小段路上重合。而紧接着他们必须要走向不同的岔路口，然后各自走上属于自己的一段全新的路。

Jim要去警察学院去念书。他将会成为一位警察，就像他一直以来梦想的那样。

Oswald没有申请大学。他的成绩一般，他对于念书也没什么兴趣。他遇到了一个叫做Fish Mooney的女人，他决定要跟在她身边去学习，去在真正的社会上开启属于自己的那一片事业。

于是两个人走上了两条完全不一样的道路。

“所以，这是分手吗？”

“其实不是。”Oswald眨了眨眼睛，“你可以把它当作是一种约定。”

他们约定未来的四年里互不打扰。两个人都全心全意的忙自己的事情。

然后四年之后，他们一定会再次见面。

“等你四年之后毕业的时候，Detective Gordon。”Oswald靠在他身上认真的讲道，“我一定不会是现在的我。”

“所以，你想要成为什么样的人？”

“The king of Gotham.”Oswald眼睛亮晶晶的，“我会给Gotham带来真正和平的时代。哦不，不只是我，我们会给Gotham带来和平的时代。”

“如何做到？你会做些什么？”Jim好奇道。

“哦你一定不会认可我的想法的。”Oswald摇了摇头，“所以，保密。”

然后他探过头去亲吻Jim，“但是我们会做到的。我知道，我们会做到的。”

“我很期待。”Jim和身边的男孩交换了一个亲吻。

“不准忘记我。”Oswald紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。

“怎么可能会。”Jim因为这句话而笑出了声。他绝对不可能忘记Oswald。他怎么可能会忘记Oswald。

/

“Boss。又有我们的人被抓了。”Victor将一张名单递给他，“他们都是有你签发的犯罪资格证的。现在外面的人对我们怨声很大。”

“怎么会这样！明明我告诉过GCPD不抓有证明的人的！我们一直以来都合作的很好不是吗？”

“呃，确实不是原GCPD的人抓的。”Victor耸了耸肩，“你知道的，GCPD前段时间新来了几个警校刚毕业的年轻警察。”

Oswald在听到这句话的一瞬间突然意识到了什么。他猛然抬起头，“Victor，是谁？是谁抓的他们？”

“你的老熟人。”Victor回答道，“Jim Gordon。”

“哦天，Jim。”Oswald一瞬间笑出了声，他坐在椅子上将脸埋在手里，低着头自言自语的呢喃道，“Well，Well。Jim Gordon。当然是他。我早该想到的。除了他还会有谁。”

“Boss？”Victor靠在门框上看他，“你还好吗？呃，还有我需要向你转达一下，Jim说他不承认你发布的任何犯罪执照。不管有没有执照，只要他见到了对方在犯罪。他见一个抓一个。”

“就是这样。这就是Jim Gordon！天呐我太怀念这种感觉了。别这么看着我，我很好。我只是太开心了Victor。”Oswald站起了身，他的声音里带着难以掩饰的兴奋，“我们亲自去一次GCPD，把我们的人要回来。”

“其实你只是为了见Jim Gordon吧。”

“Victor。你什么时候也开始关心任务以外的东西了？”

“或许你不需要。”Victor指了指身后，“你要见的人已经来找你了。”

Oswald顺着Victor指的方向看过去，只是一瞬间他便呆在了原地。就像他第一次和Jim讲话那天，他稀里糊涂的按照Jim的话带上了学生卡，脑子里却一片空白。

他此刻也是这样。

他看着Jim一步步的走到他面前，他在心里迷迷糊糊的想，Jim好像变高了。

他张了张口，却不知道该说什么。于是什么都没有说，就只是专注而认真的看着Jim。

Jim在看到Oswald那双闪闪发亮的眼睛的时候，突然想起来他第一次和Oswald讲话那天。

Oswald也是用这种亮闪闪的眼睛，期待又惊喜的看着他。

记忆里的场景和眼前的人一点点重合。

Jim笑了一下，轻声道，“同学。你是不是忘记带学生证了？”

Oswald几乎是立刻便跟着一起笑了出来，“Oswald。我的名字是Oswald。”

他快步走去倒了两杯酒，然后递了一杯给Jim，深呼吸了几下，“好久不见，Detective Gordon。”

/

命运是有无数不同的路口的。他们两个的命运曾经在这小段路上重合。而紧接着他们必须要走向不同的岔路口，然后各自走上属于自己的一段全新的路。

而现在，他们的命运之路再度重合了。

是很长很长的一条路。

——————End。


End file.
